Llamas de Fénix
by hyoriblack
Summary: La historia de los Merodeadores durante la primera guerra, cuando eran tiempos no tan felices, cuando eran tiempos oscuros y finalmente cuando se volvieron tiempos infernales y acabó con la vida de todos.
1. Batalla en la avenida Oxford

James y Lily lanzaron su patronus al mismo tiempo y una onda de energía azul enorme sacó volando a los diez dementores que los perseguían. Por el impacto muchas ventanas y vidrios de la cuadra se rompieron y los muggles se asomaron a ver qué estaba pasando. Los dos magos no alcanzaron a preguntarse si estaban bien cuando se escuchó una seguidilla de explosiones en la cuadra siguiente, incluso se pudo ver el fuego. El polvo llegó a ellos rápidamente y los gritos taparon el silencio.

Los dos jóvenes corrieron sin importar el frío y la lluvia, y sin importar el hecho de que se dirigían exactamente al lugar de los hechos. Al girar a la derecha en la esquina de la cuadra se encontraron con casi toda al Orden del Fénix peleando contra los mortífagos en medio de una calle. Los flashs de luz de colores de los encantamientos iluminaban todo y se volvió aún más tétrico cuando las luces de todo el sector se apagaron y sólo se veían los destellos amarillos, verdes, rojos y azules.

Lily ni siquiera reparó en los pocos cuerpos que habían en el suelo por que se puso a pelear inmediatamente. James en cambio si pudo darse cuenta al meter el pie en un charco y mirar al suelo, encontrándose con la mirada vacía de una joven mujer inerte sobre los adoquines. Una maldición que pasó muy cerca de su oreja lo despertó y lo puso en la pelea.

Mientras James peleaba contra un mortífago enmascarado, las luces de la moto de Sirius y el rujido de su motor se hicieron notar. Su mejor amigo venía en volando mientras peleaba con una masa de humito negro que lo envestía y reía con una risa familiar: Bellatrix. El moreno aterrizó mientras peleaba y su prima chocó contra el cúmulo de personas en la calle creando una explosión de energía.

Una vez que el polvo se disipó dejó al descubierto a Bellatrix, todavía envuelta en un poco de sombras negras, que inmediatamente sacó su varita y derribó un poste eléctrico que al caer levantó una serie de chispas y produjo corto circuitos. Sirius comenzó a pelear contra ella. Más adelante pudo distinguir como Remus le volaba la máscara a Yaxley y Edgar Bones concurría a ayudarlo ya que, más que mal, era uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos.

Una puerta de una de las casas que estaba quemándose se abrió y una mujer regordeta salió mientras gritaba escandalizada con una maleta en cada mano intentando escapar del lugar. Alecto la elevó en el aire mientras se reía y luego hizo un brusco movimiento con la varita, produciéndole un corte en el cuello. La mortífaga siguió peleando contra Andrómeda dejando de levitar a la muggle decapitada que calló encima de Emmeline Vance, derribándola.

James pudo protegerse de la tercera maldición que iba en su contra y le lanzó un hechizo a Dolohov, que desde la distancia había puesto sus ojos en él desde el minuto en el que llegó. De pronto hubo una nueva mini explosión de energía y Sirius fue a parar al suelo, al lado de él, luego de salir expulsado por los aires.

- Estás bien? - preguntó James

- Feliz cumpleaños, Potter! - gritó Sirius, mientras se incorporaba y se iba a pelear con sus primas, Bellatrix y Narcissa.

Llegaron dos nuevos mortífagos en masas de humo negro y chocaron directamente con la casa al lado de James, que se empezó a incendiar inmediatamente y se escucharon gritos dentro de ella. Los dos mortífagos, enmascarados, ayudaron a Dolohov y centraron su objetivo en James que intentó pelear contra los tres pero se vio superado. Lily y Caradoc intentaron ayudarlo, pero James intentó volver a llamar la atención de los mortífagos para no involucrar a su novia. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por uno de los callejones.

Justo en el centro de la batalla en la avenida principal, Ojoloco Moody peleaba contra los dos hermanos Lestrange. Rabastan hizo un movimiento de varita y se comenzó a formar una grieta enorme en el pavimento de donde empezaron a brotar serpientes que más que ser peligrosas, eran molestas.

Peter fue uno de los que tuvo más problemas cuando una de las serpientes se le empezó a enrollar en la pierna y a pesar de que intentaba quitársela, no podía. De hecho, la serpiente la mordió justo un segundo antes de que Pete la matara con un Diffindo máxima. Ojoloco acababa de ser impactado por una maldición aturdidora y caía sobre él.

En ese momento hubo un destello morado muy fuerte que encandiló a todos y un ruído ensordecedor que que los confundió. Voldemort acababa de llegar al lugar y los valientes que lo enfrentaron sin vacilar fueron los Prewett y los Longbottom. Ojoloco intentó ponerse de pie para ir a pelear con él también, pero estaba tan mareado que no podía.

Por otro lado, James ya estaba bastante lejos del lugar corriendo desesperado a unos pocos metros de los tres mortífagos que lo perseguían. Lanzó una maldición hacia atrás con vaga puntería y le reventó la mascara a uno de los mortífagos. Una cabellera rubia larga quedó al descubierto y Lucius se llevó las manos a la cara que estaba ensangrentada. Siguió corriendo mientras Dolohov y el tercer mortífago seguían dandole caza.

Lanzó otro hechizo que le llegó al tercer mortífago. Pudo ver de reojo que el impacto le llegó en la mano y le volaba un dedo, así quel mortífago se detuvo en su lugar y se puso a echar garabatos en voz alta. Sólo quedaba Dolohov, que lamentablemente era diestro esquivandolo, así que su única opción era adelantarlo o perderlo de vista, giró en la esquina.

En la avenida la cosa se ponía cada vez más seria. Avery padre, en un arrebato de locura, mordió a Sirius en el hombro. Voldemort había dejado fuera de combate a Alice Longbottom y a Fabian Prewett que yacían en un lado de la acerca. Emmeline Vance también estaba inconciente y sangraba mucho de su estómago. Remus seguía peleando contra Yaxley, pero tenía la cara ensangrentada por un corte sobre su ceja. Bellatrix y Narcissa se ensañaban tratándo de matar a su propia hermana, Andrómeda, que estaba apaleada y cansada.

Nott y Mulciber desarmaron a Aberforth y lo hubiesen matado si no hubiera sido por un magistral hechizo de Elphias Doge que los sacó volando a ambos, haciendo que chocaran contra la fachada de una casa y quedaran aturdidos en la acera. Un mortífago lanzó una maldición desbocada desde el otro extremo de la calle, pero impactó a Lily de todas formas y le hizo un corte profundo en una pierna. Dumbledore llegó al lugar, acompañado de Scrimgeour y otra mujer auror.

Llegando casi a una plaza pequeña, Dolohov alcanzó a darle a James con una maldición y se fue de bruces al suelo. Su varita calló unos metros más adelante de él y sabía que intentar alcanzarla sólo haría que Dolohov lo matara más rápido. El castaño se arregló las gafas y se levantó con las manos en alto en señal de rendición. Dolohov, que lo estaba apuntando, sonrió perversamente y James creyó que era su fin.

- Expelliarmus! - gritó una mujer. La varita del mortífago voló por los aires

- Quién eres? - dijo Dolohov levantando las manos. Ante la no respuesta de la joven, miró a James pero se dio cuenta de que peste tampoco sabía de quien se trataba.

La risa de Bellatrix volvió a sonar en el aire. Dolohov y los dos jóvenes miraron al cielo y vieron como los mortífagos escapaban transformados en humito negro. El mortífago aprovechó que la muchacha se había desconcentrado para volverse sombras y humo, voló en contra de ella, traspasándola, y se unió a sus compañeros en el cielo nocturno y nublado para escapar de el lugar.

La joven de cabello castaño se desvaneció y calló en el suelo en shock mientras tiritaba. James había escuchado decir a Dedalus unas semanas antes, que si un mortífago te atravesaba podía envenenar tu alma. No podía dejarla ahí, sobretodo por que ella le había salvado la vida, así que se la echó al hombro aunque no la conociera y la llevó de vuelta a la avenida en donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea.

Cuando llegó se encontró con un espectáculo horrible. El lugar destruído, algunos edificios consumiendose por las llamas, cuerpos muertos en el suelo, sus amigos sangrando, los que aún estaban bien ayudaban a los caídos, los aurores que acababan de llegar hacían preguntas. Los funcionarios del ministerio estaban descontrolados.

- Cómo se supone que vamos a borrarle la memoria a tanta gente? - gritaba uno de los funcionarios - Cómo se les ocurre ponerse a pelear en la mitad de la ciudad?

- COMO SI NOSOTROS HUBIESEMOS ELEGIDO EL LUGAR, IDIOTA! - gritaba Ojoloco de vuelta, levantando el puño en dirección al hombre - ANDA A HACER TU TRABAJO Y DEJA QUE NOSOTROS HAGAMOS EL NUESTRO!

Y seguían peleando, pero James no podía escuchar con claridad por que toda la gente estaba peleando y todos gritaban y además la muchacha que traía en su hombro gemía muy cerca de su oído. Luego vio a una serie de heridos en la acera y se quedó helado: Emmeline inconciente y sangrando mucho, seguida por Alice y Fabian también inconciente, Ojoloco vomitando, Andrómeda palida y Lily se auto curaba un corte profundo en su pierna. Más atrás estaba Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius intentando hacer algo con Peter que convulcionaba sobre los adoquines. Todo eso sin contar los muggles muertos en la calle, que eran siete.

- Peter! - dijo James preocupado y fue corriendo hasta el lugar - qué le ha pasado?

- Una serpiente - dijo Dumbledore - Sirius, pásame la poción - Sirius le entregó un pequeño frasquito a Dumbledore y este vertió la poción en la boca de Peter, que se calmó inmediatamente.

James reparó en que sus otros dos amigos también estaban heridos. Remus comenzó a cocerse la herida de su ceja con un hechizo y Sirius estaba sin polera. Tenía una herida muy peculiar en el hombro. Él y Dumbledore lo miraron mientras James dejaba a la muchacha en el suelo, justo al lado de Peter. Seguía en shock.

- Qué le pasó a ella? - preguntó Sirius

- Dolohov la atravesó - dijo James - Dedalus tenía razón

Dumbledore colocó sus manos sobre ella, aunque a diez o más centímetros de distancia, y sus manos comenzaron a desprender un brillo de color azul. La castaña poco a poco empezó a regular su respiración, aunque cerró sus ojos y terminó de desmayarse por completo. El viejo mago se puso de pie y les dio la indicación de volver a la Orden antes de desaparecerse.

- Felíz cumple, Prongs - dijo Remus

- Avery me mordió - dijo Sirius riendo - será una increíble historia los niños

- Qué niños? - dijo James

- Los de ustedes - respondió el moreno

- Iré a ver a Lily. Cuidenla - dijo James apuntando a su salvadora con la cabeza

- Quién es, apropósito? - preguntó Remus

- No tengo idea. Pero me salvó la vida - dicho esto, se fue.

- No está nada mal - dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró feo - Qué? Estoy hablando enserio, acaso tú crees que es fea?

- Olvídalo

Todos volvieron a la Orden. Los heridos fueron llevados a la cama inmadiatamente para que descansaran, excepto Andrómeda que insistió en que estaría mejor en su casa con su esposo y su pequeña hija. Los que estaban bien se enfrascaron en una discución interminable en el comedor de la Orden. Discusión que era dirigida por Ojoloco.

- Qué demonios pasó hoy día? - gritó el auror - Desde cuándo los mortífagos salen a la calle a pelear? Qué hacían Bellatrix y Dolohov sin sus mascaras?

- Y más encima vienen los funcionarios del ministerio a decir que ES NUESTRA CULPA? - gritó Benji

- Voldemort es más fuerte - dijo Dumbledore muy calmado - ya no les interesa hacer las cosas sin mascara o en la mitad de una avenida. Esa es la idea de hecho, que la gente entre en pánico. Que los muggles sepan que pueden morir por que son inferiores

- Esto es perverso - dijo Frank - es sádico! Emmeline fue bañada en la sangre de esa muggle que Alecto decapitó en el aire! Estás seguro de qué podemos contra ellos, Dumbledore?

- Yo núnca garanticé que podríamos, amigo mío - dijo el mago - yo dije que debíamos

Todo quedó en silencio. Dorcas Meadows se dejó caer en una silla y resopló. Todos los miembros se miraban desmoralizados o no despegaban sus vistas del suelo. Por suerte, Lily y Marlene - que no se habían dado el tiempo para descanzar - llegaban con platos desde la cocina para subirle el ánimo a los demás.

- Y quién era la mujer? - preguntó Lily

- Lily, estás celosa? - preguntó Sirius mientras engullía la comida

- En absoluto

- No tengo idea quien es - dijo James - habrá que preguntarle mañana

- Sea quien sea, te salvó la vida - matizó Remus - y no cualquier persona enfrenta a un mortífago y le salva la vida a un desconocido hoy en día

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Dumbledore - habrá que darle las gracias cuando despierte

- Iré a ver si despertó - dijo Sirius con la boca llena mientras raspaba lo que quedaba en el plato - estoy aburrido

- Lamento que no seamos lo suficientemente entretenidos para tí, Black - escupió Ojoloco

Sirius le respondió una sonrisa provocadora - pero por suerte, Ojoloco ya se había acostumbrado al caracter del muchacho - y subió las escaleras. Primero pasó a ver a Peter que dormía en la cama de Remus sin novedad. La mordida de la serpiente seguía hinchada y el pelirrojo seguía pálido, pero poco a poco recuperaba los colores.

Y en su cama, para su sorpresa, estaba durmiendo la mujer y lamentablemente no estaba despierta. En verdad estaba aburrido, pero James estaba abajo con Lily y Remus estaba hablando con Dumbledore y Frank y otra gente seria... ni siquiera podía contar con Peter que estaba medio muerto. Se sentó en el escritorio y se miró el hombro. En verdad él debía ser la única persona en el mundo al que un mortífago lo hería con sus dientes y no con la varita.

Se quitó la venda que se había hecho con cuidado y vio como la herida seguía sangrando. Se acercó a su velador a buscar unas gotitas de poción curativa y justo a la muchacha se le ocurrió abrir sus ojos sorpresivamente haciendo que Sirius saliera corriendo y gritando, y logrando que ella también gritara.

- Quién eres? - gritó ella

- Sirius Black y tú?

- Black? Eres un mortífago?

- No - dijo Sirius y se fue a sentar amurrado - por qué todos tienen ese prejuicio con mi apellido?

- Por qué estás sin polera? En dónde estoy?

- Calmate - dijo el moreno - estás en la Orden del Fénix. Dolohov te hirió así que James te trajo aquí hasta que estuvieras bien. Ahora dime quién eres tú

- Alexis... - dijo la castaña y se tomó un momento - Brighton

- De aquí de Inglaterra?

- Sí... y tú?

- También. Desde cuándo?

- Qué?

- Tu acento no es inglés - dijo Sirius - aunque tu apellido lo sea

- Ah, sí - respondió Alex un poco queda - asistí a Durmstrang

- Que oscuro - comentó Sirius irónico - y acostumbras a noquear mortífagos por las noches?

- No confías en mi

- Sólo son preguntas de rutina

- No tengo por que contestarlas - dijo la castaña y se levantó de la cama - dónde está la salida?

- Dumbledore te salvó la vida, así que dale las gracias antes de irte - dijo mientras le indicaba la puerta

- Adiós - respondió ella enojada

Sirius vio como la menuda chica salía por la puerta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Tenía el pelo largo, ondulado, los ojos azules. Eso fue todo lo que pudo notar... además, claro, de que no parecía ingles aunque eso dijera y su acento era más bien ruso, cuanto menos de Bulgaria o Rumania. Era fácil infiltrarse, había que dudar de todos.

La muchacha comenzó a bajar las escaleras y vio que piso por piso, en todas las habitaciones las puertas a medio abrir dejaban ver a gente herida durmiendo. Ella había escuchado hablar sobre la Orden del Fénix en más de una ocasión, incluso a su familia misma, pero no quería ser parte de ella si era tan arriesgado. No sabía como había terminado metida en esa casa.

Llegó al comedor de la casa, que no tenía idea de quién era, en donde mucha gente se le quedó mirando - aunque nadie estaba con mala cara - James específicamente con una gran sonrisa. Dumbledore se levantó de su silla para saludarla. Era la primera vez que veía al mago más importante de la historia reciente y se sentía abrumada.

- Puedo ofrecerte algo? Debes estar cansada y tener hambre. Tengo lo que quieras... café? Té? Un sandwitch? Un bifé a lo pobre? pavo relleno? cualquier cosa... - dijo el mago

- leche de chocolate estará bien - dijo Alex

- buena elección - dijo Remus mientras llenaba su tasa y una tasa nueva con leche chocolatada

- Puedo saber tu nombre? - preguntó Ojoloco

- Alexis Brighton... Alex - dijo ella - Sirius ya desconfió de mí, no se preocupen. No soy una espía y me iré apenas me termine la leche

- Por qué? - dijo Dumbledore abatido - tenía la esperanza de hablar unas palabras contigo en el jardín

Se escucharon unos pasos bajando los escalones y apareción Sirius, sin polera y con suturas nuevas en el hombro. Su herida por fin había dejado de sangrar y aunque le dolía un poco, no podía dejar de estar orgulloso de haber sido mordido por uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos que habían en Londres. Era un episodio ilarante en su vida.

- Black que no ha tenido la sutilesa de vestirse desconfió de tí? - preguntó Ojoloco irónico

- Más prejuicios contra mí - se victimizó el moreno recién llegado

- En fin, Alexis Brighton - dijo Dumbledore tanjantemente - sabes cuántas personas abandonan la lucha contra Voldemort día a día?

- Muchas, me imagino - dijo la joven sin mucha convicción

- Más que muchas. Muchísimas - recalcó el viejo - Por eso yo, personalmente, aprecio increíblemente cuando aparece alguien que le hace frente a los mortífagos sin vacilar. Como tú esta noche

- Sin mencionar que salvaste la vida de James - recordó Lily

- Has escuchado hablar sobre la Orden del Fénix? - preguntó Dedalus

- O habías peleado antes con un mortífago? - preguntó Ojoloco

- Talvés podrías unirte. Serías útil - dijo Frank

- O talvés podrían dejar que la pobre respire - dijo Remus

- Sin embargo me parece raro - comentó Giddeon - el hecho de que hayan sonado explociones y gritos y una muchacha salga a la calle justo cuando no debe hacerlo

- Por fin alguien piensa con un poco de sentido común - dijo Sirius

- Es personal - dijo Alex - y ya me iré, no quiero estar aquí tampoco.

- Por qué no? - preguntó Dumbledore - Alex, me gustaría que me acompañaras al jardín enserio. Puedes venir?

- De acuerdo - dijo de mala gana

En el comedor los demás se quedaron conversando. James y Remus reprendieron a Sirius por que siempre hacía lo mismo con los "nuevos" de la Orden. No era necesariamente que Sirius desconfiara enserio, si no que no le gustaba que entrara gente nueva por que le gustaba la dinámica de grupo, era como un celoso caprichoso. Pero Dumbledor y Ojoloco eran los que tenían la última palabra a pesar de lo que creyera el resto.

Dumbledore y Alex fueron al jardín, que en las msimas palabras de Dumbledore, era una de sus más grandes obras de la magia. Había 'creado' y 'ordenado' su jardín selectivamente creando un espacio protegido por un pequeño campo de relajación y extasis. Después de todo el feng shui era un tipo de magia China deslumbrante. Alex sintió el cambio inmediatamente apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

- Este lugar es...

- Mi patio trasero - dijo Dumbledore - Y acabo de revelarte un secreto que en manos equivocadas podría ser letal. La Orden del Fénix se encuentra en mi casa

- Por qué me lo dice? Parece que no le agrado a...

- Sirius? - interrumpió el mago - yo no le daría mucha importancia a lo que dice Sirius en primer lugar

- Por qué confía en mi?

- Núnca has escuchado el dicho 'La hsitoria no es justa con los ojos amarillos'?

- Sí! - dijo la castaña - pero cómo sabe que mis ojos se tornan amarillos? Sólo lo hacen en algunos casos...

- Bueno, la gente dice que soy un gran mago, Alex. Y aún no escucho ningún cumplido sobre mi jardín. Verás, cuando estoy muy abatido vengo aquí y rápidamente se disipan todos mis pensamientos negativos, dejando sólo aquellos que me permiten pasar un buen momento conmigo mismos y mi hueca cabeza - Alex sonrió - cómo llegaste aquí?

Alex intuía que no se refería al hecho con Dolohov, sino más bien, como había llegado a Inglaterra, cómo de alguna manera u otra había llegado a cruzarse con James unas horas antes. Apesar de que no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado, algo tenía Dumbledore que le hacía imposible mentirle. En el fondo sabía que podía confiar en él y todo lo que le dijera quedaría en secreto aunque ella ni siquiera se lo pidiera.

- Me he ido de casa - dijo Alex - ni siquiera terminé de estudiar el último año en Durmstrang. Esta noche estaba buscando la casa de un familiar...

- Quizás sea una suerte que la Orden te haya encontrado

- No quiero entrar a la Orden, si eso es lo que está pensando... - dijo la castaña - no tengo intención de arriesgar mi vida como ustedes lo hacen. Ví a todos los heridos arriba...

- Qué edad tienes?

- Voy a cumplir 17 en un par de meses

Dumbledore suspiró y la miró

- Eres menor de edad... no quisiera que deambules por las calles de Londres ahora que las cosas se están poniendo tan peligrosas - dijo Dumbledore - tampoco puedo pedirte que trabajes para la Orden, por que además de no querer, es ilegal... pero quedate aquí hasta que sepas que hacer

- Señor? - dijo Alex incredula

- Tengo habitaciones de sobra y tu no tienes a nadie que te espere afuera, cierto? - Dumbledore se levantó - nos vemos mañana en el desayuno

Dumbledore se fue y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. No tenía por que aceptar... no conocía a nadie allí... pero depronto recordó el lema de su antiguo colegio, en donde debía estar en ese minuto, resonando en su cabeza y entonces decidió quedarse. En realidad no perdía nada o eso creía ella.


	2. Encuentro en Burgin & Burkes

II

- Han matado a Osphe - dijo Kingsley cuando llegó a la Orden - Dumbledore está enojado como nunca

- Era uno de sus más cercanos en el Ministerio - dijo Elphias mientras negaba con la cabeza - un gran amigo. Un gran amigo es el que se ha ido, para muchos.

- es la última provocación de Dumbledore - comentó Emmeline que ya se recuperaba

- Quién fue? - preguntó James mientras se tomaba una tasa de café

- Greyback - dijo Remus con una mueca de asco - pudo haberlo mordido, pero no. Se dieron un banquete con él...

- Deja los detalles de lado - pidió Lily - Dumbledore debe estar destruido.

En el Ministerio, Dumbledore se acababa de encerrar en una oficina con Scrimgeour. Todo el tema del asesinato había causado un gran alboroto, por que había sido en la misma oficina. Los mortífagos habían entrado al ministerio y curiosamente nadie los había visto. O nadie se atrevía a decirlo al menos. Sólo pudieron descubrir que Greyback estaba involucrado por que las heridas eran las de que un hombre lobo haría y por el detalle de la Marca Tenebrosa. Gryeback era el único hombre lobo mortífago al menos conocido.

Todavía no terminaban de sacar el cuerpo del despacho, cuando Dumbledore llegó a hacerle la visita matutina a su amigo y le dieron las malas noticias. Fue un golpe devastador en principio, pero Dumbledore siempre sabía mantener la compostura tanto para el resto como para si mismo. Eso no quitaba que estuviese increíblemente apenado, pero sobretodo, enojadísimo. Osphe era una de las pocas personas en las que Dumbledore confiaba en el ministerio y eso era mucho decir.

- Dónde están los hombres lobo? - preguntó Dumbledore

- Te dije que estamos trabajando en eso - respondió el jefe de los aurores

- No están haciendo suficiente - dijo el mago - Llevas años buscando en donde se están escondiendo, si están trabajando para Voldemort efectivamente, sin resultados y hoy día entra un mortífago hombre lobo al Ministerio, una planta más abajo que la tuya y nadie se da cuenta? - la voz de Dumbledore sonaba severa como pocas veces en su vida

- A todos nos entristece la partida de Osphe - dijo Scrimgeour tranquilamente - y te garantizo que los culpables serán encontrados, pero no podemos hacer más. Esos malditos están bien escondidos.

- No me digas que no pueden hacer más y no me garantices que los culpables van a ser encontrados, Rufus. Al menos no bajo tu mando.

Dumbledore dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina del jefe de los aurores mientras éste le gritaba que se calmara y que no se lo tomara tan enserio. Dumbledore pocas veces se lo tomaba enserio y cuando lo hacía habían motivos. Se apareció en su casa, la Orden, en donde todos los miraban entre tristes y consternados sobre todo Elphias, Dedalus, Ojoloco y Kingsley que trabajaban en el ministerio y conocían bien a Osphe.

- Remus - dijo Dumbledore con al voz tan queda que todos creyeron que iba a llorar

- Profesor - dijo Remus que ya se había acostumbrado a decirle así - tengo la ligera impresión de que va a preguntarme algo

- No quisiera pedírtelo - dijo el mago, abatido - de verdad no quisiera

- Estoy trabajando aquí - dijo Remus intentando tranquilizarlo - para usted, profesor. Hablamos de la posibilidad de que las cosas se pusieran feas... hablamos de que podríamos empezar a tener misiones arriesgadas...

- Necesito que encuentres la guarida de los hombres lobo. Necesito que te infiltres y descubras todo lo que los aurores no han podido descubrir. Sin ofender, Alastor - agregó

Remus asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación pero dentro de su mente llovían pensamientos pesimistas. En realidad Dumbledore le había pedido demasiado para ser la primera misión de la Orden entera, pero no podía negarse ya que para eso estaba ahí. Tenía que ir a meterse a un nido de hombres lobo y entre ellos podía estar Greyback, que no sólo podía reconocerlo si no que podía sacar lo peor de él...

En todo caso sus pensamientos sobre cómo asesinar a Greyback no llegaron muy lejos por que los reclamos de sus tres amigos merodeadores y Lily lo trajeron de vuelta a la conversación. A ninguno le parecía bien la idea y era razonable, ya que era la primera misión real que tenía la Orden y nadie sabía como resultaría. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde la batalla de dos noches anterior y aún más con el asesinato de Osphe en el propio ministerio.

- Cómo puedes pedirle algo así? - dijo James

- No puedes enviarlo solo, es muy peligroso - dijo Lily

- Yo iré con él - dijo Sirius - mandalos a todos a vigilar afuera y yo entro con Remus

- No seas ridículo - dijo Ojoloco - toda la comunidad mágica conoce tu cara y sabe para quién estás trabajando

- Ir al ministerio es igual de peligroso por como están los cosas - replicó Sirius - y tú lo haces a diario. Estoy harto de estar encerrado en esta casa

- Volviendo al tema - dijo Benjy ignorando a Sirius - todos sabemos a qué vinimos a la Orden. Si a ustedes, niñitos, les molesta pues váyanse

- Para ti es fácil decirlo - dijo Peter - tú no te vas a ir a meter a un nido de hombres lobo.

Remus no se atrevió a parar la discusión por que en verdad estaba esperando que a alguien se le ocurriera un plan a su favor para no tener que ir solo, aunque era una ilusión realmente. Todos seguían peleando y entonces se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore, sentado en una esquina, se llevaba una mano a los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que como nunca estaban demostrando que eran unos niños de 18 años y que esto tenía que hacerlo, si no por la Orden, por Dumbledore que lo había ayudado y defendido desde que tenía memoria.

- Lo haré yo sólo - dijo Remus - y lo haré hoy día mismo. Gracias por defenderme chicos, pero la verdad es que... soy un hombre lobo. Soy el hombre indicado para el trabajo - dijo con una nota de sarcasmo - y hay que detener a quienes estén trabajando para Voldemort

Dumbledore no alcanzó ni a darle las gracias, ni los demás alcanzaron a retomar la discusión y Remus tomó la iniciativa sin consultar a nadie de desaparecer del lugar. Iba a regresar a la Orden sólo cuando tuviera el lugar exacto de la ubicación de la guarida de los hombres lobo, aunque se demorara una semana. No tenía idea por dónde empezar a buscar, pero sabía que lo lograría.

En el comedor, todos se quedaron en silencio ante el sorpresivo acto de desaparición de Remus. Incluso Dumbledore que lucía apenado y quizás hasta arrepentido de haberle pedido a Remus que arriesgara su vida, pero debía hacerlo. Justo en ese momento llegó Alex y Dumbledore lo agradeció mentalmente, por que desvió la discusión de los demás presentes hacia ella en vez de seguir en el tema de la misión de Remus. Daba lo mismo si tenían 16 o 50 años, pensó Dumbledore, a todos simplemente les encantaba pelear y llevarse la contraria por cualquier razón y a cualquier momento.

- Desde cuándo estamos recogiendo niños de la calle? - dijo uno de los Prewett

- Giddeon - advirtió Dumbledore - evita los comentarios

- Ya me iré pronto - dijo Alex de mala gana

- Me salvó la vida, Gid - repitió James como por onceava vez en menos de dos días

- Si cambiara de parecer sobre trabajar para nosotros, seria útil - matizó Marlene - ningún mortífago la reconocería... Dolohov probablemente no se acordaría de ella

- Hablando de mortífagos, tengo una queja - dijo Sirius - el desmaius es el hechizo más contraproducente que se ha inventado. Si un mortífago me atacara, me hace el Avada y yo me muero... pero si yo ataco un mortífago, por ley no puedo hacer un Avada, así que tengo que conformarme con el Desmaius, cierto? Si hubiera un intercambio simultáneo de ataques, el lograría que yo muriera y yo sólo lograría que se desmayara. La Orden tendría uno menos y los mortífagos seguirían iguales, por que se despertaría antes de que los aurores lleguen a detenerlo.

Sirius terminó de decir su queja y la mitad de los presentes lo miró feo - como Ojoloco - y la otra mitad se desternilló de risa - como los merodeadores. En el fondo ese era el fin de Sirius, aliviar la tensión, como siempre, pero todavía casi nadie lo entendía en la Orden. Eran todos demasiado maduros o serios para él.

- Una vez más hemos tenido el privilegio de escuchar las filosofías de Black - dijo Ojoloco

- Sólo está tratando de cambiar el tema - dijo Lily

- Estoy tratando de lograr apoyo en la moción "nosotros también deberíamos usar Avada" - respondió el moreno

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo el auror - pero en todo caso, si hubiera un ataque simultáneo y tú murieras y un auror se desmayara, la Orden no tendría necesariamente uno menos por que no es mucho lo que has hecho desde que llegaste aquí, Black

- Alastor! - dijo Alice - cómo puedes decir algo así?

- Déjalo, Alice - dijo Sirius - él no confía en ningún Black y está bien. Yo tampoco confío en los aurores

Hubo un intercambio de miradas intensas y silencios incómodos que pudo haber desencadenado en una discusión aún más grande que las anteriores si no hubiera sido por que Alex tuvo la brillante idea de intervenir. No lo hacía por Sirius ni por ella, obviamente, sino por Dumbledore que en verdad lucía como a punto de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

- En Durmstrang nos dijeron que existe un hechizo que puede hacer rebotar cualquier cosa si se efectúa a tiempo - dijo la castaña - incluso un Avada.

- Eso no es más que un mito - dijo Ojoloco

- No es un mito si lo enseña Hassel en Durmstrang en séptimo año. Dicen que sólo uno de cada veinte alumnos lo consigue - dijo Alex - y no es ilegal, ya que se considera como legítima defensa

- Hey - dijo Peter - Hogwarts enseña Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras y no nos enseñan eso?

- Es un hechizo oscuro, Peter - dijo Dumbledore - y sí existe. Grindewald lo usó en mi contra, sin embargo no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para controlarlo y terminó volando media cuadra. Le dicen el "veneno de Merlín" por que se cree que es magia negra muy peligrosa, que envenena el alma si no es en defensa propia.

- Bonita sugerencia - dijo Benjy - sobretodo de una niña de 16 años

Y la discusión se armó de nuevo. Dumbledore ya había dejado de tratar hace meses de hacer que los integrantes de la Orden, personas muy distintas entre ellas, se llevaran bien por que había pensado que con el tiempo y bajo la presión del peligro, podrían empezar a tenerse cariño o por lo menos un poco de respeto, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. Acreditaba el fracaso de las relaciones sociales entre sus compañeros mayoritariamente a Ojoloco y a Sirius, que en el fondo representaban a los dos grupos de la Orden: los que no se lo tomaban enserio y los que se lo tomaban demasiado enserio como para ser felices.

Lo toleraba solamente por que en un momento crucial, como la batalla de dos días atrás, se olvidaban de todas las rivalidades y trabajaban como un equipo. Se preocupaban por el otro aunque no se cayeran bien y todos eran bastante útiles y diestros. Dumbledore en más de una ocasión se había preguntado si debía sacar a alguien del grupo para mejorar las relaciones pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que así como estaban, era perfecto.

La tarde pasó como si nada. El desayuno estuvo agitado por las mil y un discusiones interminables, pero una vez que los "grandes" se fueron a trabajar todo se calmó. James y Lily se quedaron en la casa junto a Sirius y Peter, que cojeaba considerablemente después del episodio de la serpiente, esperando a que regresara Remus. Alex fue a dejarle el almuerzo a Fabian a la cama y se quedó conversando con él toda la tarde.

- Alex es adorable - comentó Lily - a pesar de lo que digan

- Ha abierto la boca dos veces y una fue para hablar de un hechizo asesino - dijo Peter

- Sí, la verdad es bastante adorable - dijo Sirius irónico

- Se vería linda con Remus, no crees James?

- Eeeeh... Remus con Alex? - dijo James - no sé, la verdad es que Remus tendría que meterse con alguien más sumiso

- Estás diciendo que una mujer no puede ser el eslabón fuerte en una relación? - preguntó Lily amenazantemente

- No, no - se apresuró a decir James. Sirius giró los ojos - creo que se vería mejor con Sirius

- Remus y yo?

- No, idiota. Tú y Alex

- Claro. Tú sabes lo que pienso... si respira y no es un Black...

- Sirius! Por Dios! - gritó Lily escandalizada

- No, Padfoot. Me refiero a que se parece un poco a ti... podrías meterte con ella más allá de una noche, para variar

- Yo no me meto con nadie más allá de una noche, para variar, James - dijo Sirius levantando las cejas - cómo es que todavía no me conoces?

- Y por qué no podría meterme yo con ella? - preguntó Peter

- Mira eso! - dijo James sonriendo - Al pequeño wormtail le gusta la chica nueva!

Era la conversación más entretenida que habían tenido en la semana, sobretodo por que Peter acababa de darle material a sus dos amigos para que lo molestaran por el resto del día, pero por suerte todo pasó a segundo plano cuando Remus se apareció junto a ellos, empapado. Afuera estaba lloviendo torrencialmente.

- Por fín - dijo James - Dumbledore te esperó lo más que pudo, pero tuvo que ir a trabajar, obviamente.

- Descubriste algo? - preguntó Giddeon que se acercaba a él

- Oh sí - dijo Remus - descubrí mucho.

- Qué has averiguado? - dijo Dumbledore cuando llegó

- Los hombres lobos construyeron un complejo subterráneo debajo del callejón Knockturn hacia Londres, para no toparse con el complejo subterráneo de Gringotts.

- Cómo lo averiguaste?

- Mundungus Fletcher

- Quién? - preguntó Dumbledore

- Es un ladrón que se aparece de repente en el callejón Diagón. Tiene fama de proporcionar información con sobornos... dijo que escucha cosas todos los días, que no puede asegurar cuantas de ellas son verdaderas o falsas.

- Dijo en dónde podría estar la entrada al supuesto complejo subterráneo? - preguntó Dumbledore

- En el sótano de Borgin y Burkes

- Fantástico - dijo Dumbledore. Posiblemente fue una ironía, pero era difícil saber por el tono amable.

De todas formas había que esperar hasta la próxima luna llena para hacer cualquier cosa y eso no sería hasta casi dentro de trece días. Trece días que se aprovecharían bien para crear un plan a prueba de fallas. Todas las personas que trabajaban activa e inactivamente en la Orden participarían en él.

En los trece días que pasaron rápidamente Alex se hizo amiga de Remus, Peter, Lily, Emmeline y Fabian. Ninguno de ellos querían que se fuera, pero acordaron que lo mejor era que mientras toda la Orden estaba ocupada la noche del doce de abril, Alex se fuera a buscar la casa de su tío. Así no levantaría sospechas si es que alguien llegaba a pensar que tenía algo que ver con el pequeño grupo de magos.

De esa manera, todos los magos se despidieron de Alex una hora antes de salir. Alex le deseó buena suerte a todos y por sobre todo a Remus obviamente. Los magos salieron de la casa y la dejaron completamente vacía. Alex tenía la orden de no salir de la casa hasta veinte minutos después, para que si hubieran habido mortífagos cerca, hubiesen ido detrás del resto y no la vieran a ella.

La muchacha se amarró el pelo en una cola de lado y se colocó una capa con gorro que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, por si acaso, y salió veinte minutos después tal como le habían dicho a buscar la casa de su tío. Pasar esa quincena de días en la Orden no había sido en vano considerando que había hecho buenos amigos.

Un grupo de la Orden, en donde estaba Remus, había salido ido inmediatamente al callejón Diagón. Otro grupo, en donde estaban la mayoría, había ido a hacer guardia a los pasos que habían para entrar a los callejones en Londres. Estos fueron los que tuvieron mayores problemas. Marlene Mc Kinnon y Edgar Bones, ambos muy hábiles y relativamente jóvenes, habían tomado para vigilar una de las entradas directas al callejón knockturn más peligrosa.

Los demás ni se dieron por enterados cuando sus otros dos amigos fueron atacados por tres mortífagos enmascarados por que estaban en diferentes partes y además quedaron en no comunicarse entre ellos para no interferir con el fin final: que Remus se infiltrara. La orden que había dado Ojoloco era que simplemente cada uno se las arreglara como pudiera.

- Qué están haciendo aquí? - dijo una voz femenina apuntando a Marlene con la varita

- Podría preguntar lo mismo - respondió Marlene apuntando también

- Tal ves sea una misión de la estúpida Orden del Fénix que les ordenó ese viejo tonto - dijo otra mujer - qué es?

- Tenemos ordenes de matar mortífagos a fin de cuentas - dijo Edgar apuntando

- Vamos a calmarnos todos - dijo el tercer mortífago que los dos magos reconocieron por la voz como Lucius Malfoy

- Iban a juntarse en el callejón Knockturn no es cierto? - preguntó Marlenne

- Que te importa asquerosa traidora de la sangre

- Malfoy - escupió Edgar - voy a presentar una petición de investigación contra ti en el ministerio que no te vas a poder sacar ni con ayuda del primer ministro

- Qué primer ministro? - dijo una de las mujeres - sólo faltan unos detalles para que Voldemort se tome el ministerio de una vez por todas

Un rayito sorpresivo de color amarillo salió de la varita de Edgar y noqueó inmediatamente a una mortífaga. Luego se libró una batalla que no duró más de un minuto, pero fue intensa. Segundo a segundo un hechizo y un contrahechizo era lanzada de parte de alguno de los cuatro hombres. Marlene y Edgar cayeron y no fueron asesinados sólo por que un grupo de muggles borrachos se estaban acercando al lugar cantando una canción de los Beatles.

Los mortífagos se fueron dejando al tercero caído en el suelo desmayado junto a Edgar que estaba demasiado dañado como para intentar moverse y Marlene que había recibido una maldición bastante peculiar en su mano. Se le habían quebrado todos los dedos y otros huesos hasta la muñeca y casi perdía el conocimiento por el dolor. Por suerte llegó Alex, que no iba a irse tan fácilmente de la Orden.

- Marlene? Edgar? - ninguno de los dos respondió y luego reparó en el cuerpo del mortífago al lado y decidió llamar al ministerio lanzando chispitas rojas al aire

- Avísale a Ojoloco que los mortífagos iban a juntarse en el callejón Knockturn esta noche también - dijo Edgar - vete antes de que llegue el ministerio

- Pero... cómo les aviso? No sé hacer le patronus o como se llame esa cosa que hacen ustedes

- Tendrás que ir para allá

- Demonios! - escupió Alex y se apareció en el callejón Diagon.

Miró su reloj. Once y media. Volvió a ponerse la capucha de la capa y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta bajar la escalera del callejón Knockturn en donde vio a James y a Lily haciendo guardia afuera de Borgin y Burkes, ambos con la cara deformada especialmente para no ser reconocidos. Además que era bastante probable ver gente deforme en ese callejón. Ninguno de los dos la detuvo cuando entro a la tienda.

- Nombre - dijo Burkes

- Ojoloco, soy yo - dijo Alex

- Y qué rayos estás haciendo tú acá mocosa? - dijo el dueño de la tienda - se supone que no te pueden conectar con nosotros

- Atacaron a Marlene y a Edgar

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos y entró un hombre a la tienda haciendo sonar la campanita que tenía en la entrada. Ojoloco se había tomado la poción multijugos y se había convertido en Burkes mientras que Sirius se había transformado en Borgin. Los verdaderos Borgin y Burkes habían sido desmemorizados y llevados a un pequeño closet en donde Kingsley y Peter los tenían atrapados.

- Borgin, ve tu con ella - dijo Burkes y luego atendió al hombre - nombre?

- Uther Anexandrom - dijo el hombre

- Adelante - dijo Ojoloco - y apurate hombre que quedan sólo unos minutos para al luna llena!

- Sí, sí! - dijo el licántropo y se apresuró escaleras abajo al sótano.

Otro hombre entró a la tienda y mantuvo ocupado a Ojoloco mientras Sirius en el cuerpo de Borgin se acercó a Alex y se la llevó a un rincón del brazo para que nadie pudiera verle la cara y reconocerla. Afuera, por la ventana, se podía ver a James y a Lily intentando calmar a un mago demente que se había puesto a gritar.

- Cómo es eso de que atacaron a Marlene y a Edgar?

- los mortífagos vienen para el callejón Knockturn según Edgar - dijo Alex sacándose la capucha. La luz de la luna llena reflejó en su cara y Sirius vio que tenía los ojos amarillos en vez de su color normal.

- Los mortífagos vienen para acá? - dijo en un susurro - JUSTO HOY? Demonios, ahora cómo salimos de aquí? - Asomó su cabeza por la puerta - James! Lily! Entren de inmediato!

- Qué estás haciendo? - dijo Ojoloco

- Tenemos problemas - respondió Sirius - los mortífagos vienen al callejón Knockturn - luego miró a Alex - Edgar mencionó para qué o a qué lugar específicamente?

- No, no dijo nada. Estaba malherido y me pidió que viniera inmediatamente a avisarles

- Una reunión con la Orden, los mortífagos y los licántropos en el callejón Knocturn! - murmuró Ojoloco - esto se va a poner bueno

- Necesitamos más poción - dijo James - o tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí

- Tranquilícense - dijo Ojoloco - vamos por Kingsley y Peter. Tendremos que transformarnos todos y salir por turnos o escondernos como niñitas en el closet. Black, quédate con la mocosa aquí por si acaso. Ya son las 12. Dudo que alguien vuelva a entrar.

Ojoloco se llevó a james y a Lily al armario en donde estaban ocultos Kingsley y Peter junto a los verdaderos Borgin y Burkes. Burkes se puso a gritar cuando vio a su falso gemelo entrando al armario. Sirius y Alex se quedaron en silencio afuera, ambos explorando los extraños objetos de la tienda cuando una cosa justo al lado de ella hizo un sonido. Era un armario evanescente. La muchacha inmediatamente corrió a esconderse tras el mesón y agacharse.

- Qué diablos te pasa? - preguntó Sirius

- Es un armario evanescente - respondió ella en un susurro

- Un qué?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan. Ninguno de los tres usaba máscara ya que posiblemente no sólo estaban familiarizados con Borgin y Burkes sino que también se llevaban bien con ellos. La mortífaga se acercó al mesón y quedó cara a cara con Sirius que rogaba por que su cara no empezara a cambiar en cualquier momento.

- Estabas hablando con alguien? - preguntó la mujer con su tono agudo

- No que yo sepa - dijo Sirius intentando imitar la voz lo mejor que pudo

- Dónde está Burkes? - preguntó Rabastan

- Esa es... una muy buena pregunta - dijo Sirius - no tengo idea de por qué no está aquí

- Es luna llena no? - preguntó Rodolphus - posiblemente fue a darle de comer a esos idiotas que tienen escondidos en el sótano

- Para qué? - preguntó Bellatrix irónica - acaso no les hicieron llegar el cuerpo de ese niño sangre sucia que matamos ayer?

Sirius se hizo sonar la garganta y Alex le pegó en la canilla para que se contuviera de hacer cualquier cosa aunque su "linda primita" estuviera hablando de la muerte de niños inocentes. De pronto la cabeza de Ojoloco se asomó tras la puerta del closet y Sirius negó intentando decirle que estaba todo control. Rabastan se hechó un anillo al bolsillo.

- A quién le estás diciendo que no? - preguntó Bellatrix

- A él, que se roba el anillo - dijo Sirius

- Demándame - respondió el mortífago y todos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo.

- Bien, dónde está? - dijo Rodolphus

- Qué cosa?

- No te hagas el listo, vendedor de segunda - dijo Bellatrix - El señor oscuro dijo que tenías algo que pasarme. Un objeto muy peculiar, dijo, que había dejado aquí guardado hace mucho tiempo con Burkes. Dámelo

- Honestamente no sé de lo que estás hablando - dijo Sirius

- Estúpido mestizo inútil! - gritó Bellatrix y le mandó un hechizo.

Sirius calló desmayado al lado de Alex y ésta se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. Intentó no meter bulla y alargó su mano para sentir el pulso de Sirius en la muñeca, dándose cuenta de que sólo lo habían noqueado y no le habían mandado una maldición asesina. Intentó mirar a través de la vitrina si Ojoloco había visto lo que pasaba, pero los objetos le tapaban la vista.

- Muy bien, Bella - dijo Rodolphus - ahora a quién mierda le vamos a preguntar donde está la copa?

- Estoy tensa - dijo la mujer - tenía que descargarme con alguien

- Estás segura de que nuestro señor tenebroso no te dijo qué era exactamente? - preguntó su cuñado

- No. Y no tiene por qué decirme nada. Yo sólo sigo sus ordenes - respondió la mujer - estás seguro de que los demás se encargaron de los duendes inútiles?

- No tengo como saberlo, Bella - dijo Rodolphus imitando un tono meloso, aunque en realidad era sarcasmo

Entonces Ojoloco salió del armario a intentar manejar la situación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se había tomado otro poco de poción para que no le fuera a cambiar la cara en medio de su conversación con tres mortífagos. Cuando llegó al mesón casi se tropezó con Sirius a quien ya le estaba empezando a crecer pelo.

- Qué le hicieron a Borgin? - dijo Ojoloco

- Nada - respondió Bellatrix restándole importancia con un gesto de mano - ahora, dime en donde está el paquete de nuestro señor tenebroso

- Qué paquete? - preguntó Ojoloco

La pregunta provocó que la mortífaga gritara y golpeara el vidrio de la vitrina haciendo que se rompiera. Un montón de vidrios cayeron sobre Sirius (que seguía desmayado) y Alex que ni siquiera se quiso mover para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- Quién está ahí? - preguntó Rabastan

- Borgin - respondió Ojoloco de mala gana - desmayado

- Ya dame el paquete squib asqueroso - dijo Bellatrix mientras le hacia un corte en la cara

- Bellatrix, basta! - dijo Rodolphus - Nuestro señor dijo que estaba en deuda con este payaso. No lo toques!

- De acuerdo - dijo la mujer girando los ojos. Voy a llamar a nuestro señor

La mortífaga estiró su brazo y apartó la manga de su túnica. Ojoloco gritó 'No' pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Bellatrix ya había llevado su varita hacia el tatuaje de la marca tenebroza. Las pocas velas que habían encendidas se apagaron, entró una ráfaga por la puerta abierta, los vidrios tintinearon y entonces se apareció Voldemort justo en la tienda.

Remus había esperado con Ojoloco y Sirius detrás de un muro justo enfrente de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. Cuando se apareció el primer hombre, licántropo obviamente, Remus lo desarmó y lo desmayó. Luego Ojoloco y Sirius hicieron lo mismo con Borgin y Burkes y prepararon tres pociones multijugos. Entraron a la tienda y amarraron a los dueños de esta hasta que llegaron Kingsley y Peter que se hicieron cargo de los dos hombres y los desmemorizaron. Por último llegó James y Lily con las caras deformadas a hacer guardia "casualmente" afuera.

Remus sólo necesitaba unos minutos transformados en otra persona, por lo menos hasta que se convirtiera en hombre lobo. Luego, simplemente, tenía que salir lo más rápido de ahí posible a la mañana siguiente. Sirius y Ojoloco seguirían allí esperándolo por si algo salía mal. Así fue como se transformó tranquilamente exactamente a las 12 y se puso a deambular por el inmenso espacio subterráneo que había sido construido.

Jamás se enteró que tan sólo una hora después Voldemort estaría parado en el suelo de Borgin y Burkes, metros sobre su cabeza, y menos que se pondría a pelear contra sus amigos. Tampoco se enteró de que a sólo una cuadra hacia la derecha, también bajo tierra, la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort intentaban hacerse paso hasta la cámara de los Lestrange, asesinando a todo duende que se le opusiera.

- Bellatrix - dijo Voldemort - se puede saber qué es lo tan importante, que prefieres molestarme aún cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras, en vez de hacerte cargo tú?

- Ni Borgin ni Burkes sabe de qué paquete estoy hablando, mi señor - dijo Bellatrix sin quitar la vista del suelo. Los otros dos mortífagos estaban igual - no era mi intención molestarlo

Voldemort miró a Ojoloco, que estaba empezando a temer por su vida por primera vez y se preguntaba como las cosas habían dado semejante giro inesperado para encontrarse a si mismo hablando con Voldemort. Por suerte, vio como sigilosamente salían Lily, James, Dedalus y Kingsley del armario atrás sin ser notados. Voldemort reparó que en el suelo, bajo la vitrina rota, estaba Sirius Black y otra persona.

- Idiotas - dijo Voldemort - son ellos!

Y antes de terminar de decirlo, le lanzó un Avada a Ojoloco, que alcanzó a agacharse y taparse con un pedazo de vidrio. El vidrio reflejó a los cuatro magos que estaban tras de ellos, y los tres mortífagos y Voldemort se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo que lanzaban hechizos. La cantidad de objetos por suerte dificultaba la puntería, aunque una serie de escombros y más vidrio roto caían por todos lados mientras se veían luces y flashs de colores.

Sirius abrió los ojos justo para ver como Bellatrix se dirigía hacia él con la varita, pero Alex se levantó de su lugar, le lanzó una maldición y volvió a agacharse a su lado. Voldemort la apuntó con su varita y un rayo aparentemente de electricidad la alcanzó, siendo tan fuerte el impacto, que la levantó de su lugar. La castaña quedó inconsciente, pero boca a bajo, así que Voldemort nunca logró percatarse de quién era.

Ojoloco, Dedalus y James comenzaron a pelear contra Voldemort mientras Lily y Kingsley peleaban contra Rabastan, Rodolphus y Bellatrix. Sirius se colgó de una gran estantería que había cerca y la derribó sobre Rabastan que quedó malherido inmediatamente. Bellatrix alcanzó a darle con un Pulsa Denura, magia negra en donde tres látigos de fuego invisible golpean a la persona con mucha fuerza. Sirius salió volando y calló sentado sobre los escombros de la primera vitrina.

James escuchó que Sirius se quejó y vio de reojo que no se levantaba luego del hechizo de Bellatrix, entonces comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones a Voldemort como loco pero nada parecía dar resultado. Con la energía del choque de los ataques de Lily con Rodolphus, el gran ventanal de la tienda explotó provocando un sonido ensordecedor.

Entre tanto movimiento hubo un cambio en las parejas de pelea y terminaron James y Lily juntos contra Voldemort, que sonrió al ver que la pelirroja peleaba con él. Apuntó su varita al techo y generó una explosión que hizo que parte de este callera sobre la mujer, aunque no logró ocasionarle heridas serias. James apretó su varita con fuerzas y logró hacerle un corte en la cara al mago oscuro, lo que fue una sorpresa para él.

- Quién me ha traicionado? - dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa - cuál de los míos les dijo que estaríamos aquí?

Ninguno de los magos respondió por que nadie quiso decirle que había sido una coincidencia. Era mejor que siguiera creyendo que tenía a un infiltrado dentro de los suyos y que además, no se enterara que ellos estaban allí para proteger a Remus que se estaba colando entre los demás hombres lobo.

- A no ser... - dijo Voldemort mientras creaba un tornado de fuego hacia Ojoloco - que estén aquí por otro motivo

El mago oscuro sonrió de medio lado y dirigió su tornado de fuego hacia la puerta del sótano en donde se escuchó un fuerte sonido, como una explosión, y todo comenzó a incendiarse. James abandonó la pelea inmediatamente y se fue escaleras abajo a buscar a su amigo, sin recordar que este estaba convertido en un hombre lobo.

- Accio Copa - dijo Voldemort y una caja de terciopelo roja saltó de una estantería hasta su mano - Bellatrix, Rodolphus, es hora de irnos de aquí

Voldemort, Rodolphus y Bellatrix se transformaron en humo negro y salieron por la puerta dejando a Rabastan allí debajo de la estantería. Junto a él estaba Sirius apoyado en lo que quedaba de la primera vitrina, con un fierro enterrado en uno de sus pies que sangraba mucho. A su lado Alex estaba inconsciente y abajo se escuchaba a James gritando el nombre de Remus.

Peter salió del armario en ese momento con los verdaderos Borgin y Burkes, uno agarrado con cada mano. Lily bajó al sótano a buscar a su novio. Ojoloco llamó al ministerio lanzando chispas rojas al aire y Dedalus fue a ver como estaban los dos caídos. El ministerio iba a llegar y iba a apagar el incendio y además iba a arrestar a todos los hombres lobos y a Borgin y Burkes. Iban a llevarse a Rabastan también. El único problema era que Remus se iba a ir a Azkabán en ese mismo paquete.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí - dijo Dedalus

- Lo sé - dijo Ojoloco - dejemos a Lupin aquí y luego nos encargamos de él.

El auror bajó a buscar a James y a Lily para desaparecerse con ellos, mientras Dedalus se desaparecía con Sirius y Kingsley se desaparecía con Alex. Peter se desapareció por si mismo dejando a Borgin y a Burkes amarrados y en ropa interior en la mitad de su tienda. Justo el fuego empezaba a ponerse serio cuando los funcionarios del ministerio llegaba al lugar.

En la Orden Dumbledore estaba esperando por sus ocho amigos restantes. Todos los demás que habían estado haciendo guardia habían regresado, excepto Marlene y Edgar que habían sido llevados hasta San Mungo por el ministerio. Cuando se aparecieron los presentes se quedaron en silencio al ver que todos habían llegado con algún tipo de herida en la cara o en otra parte del cuerpo, aunque no era una sorpresa considerando que Edgar les había advertido.

- Están bien? - dijo Dumbledore - Edgar mencionó que podían haber mortífagos

- Mortífagos? - dijo Ojoloco - Voldemort estaba allí!

- Hay que volver por Remus - dijo Sirius con la poca energía que le quedaba

- Hay que volver por él INMEDIATAMENTE - rugió James

- Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Dumbledore

- Se está incendiando - respondió Dedalus - el ministerio está allí ahora. Tendremos que sacar a Remus de Azkabán mañana, es todo. No le pasara nada, James

- Pudieron saber qué hacía Voldemort o los mortífagos ahí?

- Buscaban un paquete. Una copa. No sé para qué, pero supongo que debió ser importante... nos descubrió a nosotros en todo caso - dijo James - descubrió que estábamos allí por los hombres lobo

- Ya no importa - dijo Dumbledore - vayan todos a dormir

- Alguien querría quitarme este puto fierro del pie? - dijo Sirius

- Accio fierro - dijo Ojoloco de adrede

- Argh! Estúpido animal! - gritó Sirius - Dumbledore, has visto eso? lo hizo apropósito!

- Hazte hombre, Black - replicó el viejo auror

- Ya basta - dijo Dumbledore - lleven a Alex a alguna cama. Lily y James, pueden quédense aquí, están sangrando. Hablaremos mañana de lo ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó en una habitación que no era la de ella y posiblemente su madre estaría molesta por que no le avisó en donde pasaría la noche. Su pobre madre se pasaba la vida preocupada por la suerte de Lily desde que estaba en la Orden y eso que no sabía exactamente lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Miró a su lado y ahí estaba James durmiendo tranquilamente, o más bien profundamente en proporción a sus ronquidos. Le hizo cariño en la cara y el castaño despertó y luego se estiró perezosamente en la cama. Se giró hacia ella y se quedaron mirando acostados. James sonrió y agradeció para sí mismo que todavía tuviera puestos los pantalones.

- Sabes qué día es hoy? - dijo James

- El día en que... tú mejor amigo despertó en Azkaban?

- No, aunque ahora que lo mencionas... - reflexionó James antes de volver a su pensamiento original - pero no, no. Hoy día es el día en que aceptaste salir conmigo, hace unos meses

- Enserio? cómo lo recuerdas? - preguntó Lily riendo

- Es una fecha importante - respondió nervioso – unos meses desde que decidiste salir conmigo

Luego metió su mano bajo las sabanas, buscó dentro de su bolsillo y encontró la cajita que había dejado allí justo la noche anterior. Sacó la caja con cuidado y la dejó suavemente sobre la cama, justo entre él y Lily. Era el anillo que la familia Potter traspasaba de generación en generación. Su abuela lo había tenido, su madre también y ahora, sí Lily aceptaba, ella también.

- Quizás hoy será el día - dijo James - que aceptes a hacer otra cosa conmigo... después de todo, no lo has pasado tan mal este tiempo a mi lado o no? - Lily asintió riendo, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo - Lily, quieres casarte conmigo?

Un piso más abajo, entró a la pieza de Alex que seguía durmiendo en la misma posición en que la habían dejado la noche anterior. Había recibido una peligrosa descarga eléctrica de las manos del mismo Voldemort y había sido por protegerlo a él de su prima. Tenía que darle las gracias y disculparse por haber dudado de ella en un principio, así que se acercó y la movió un poco en su lugar.

- Qué quieres? - preguntó abriendo los ojos

- Darte las gracias por lo de anoche - dijo Sirius

- Demonios. Tengo que irme!

Alex se incorporó rápidamente y se echó un poleron encima. A pesar de que Sirius le dijo que se calmara bajó corriendo las escaleras y el moreno tuvo que ir tras ella. Entre los escalones se toparon con James y Lily que venían dando saltitos de felicidad. Aunque la felicidad duró hasta que llegaron abajo y vieron las caras largas de los demás.

- No me digan que Remus se quedó en Azkabán - dijo Sirius

- No es eso. Mira el diario - Caradoc le pasó una copia de El Profeta

- Qué es esto? - preguntó Sirius - y el Veritas?

- El Veritas ya no dice nada confiable - respondió Ojoloco - El Profeta es un diario pequeño, pero dice la verdad al menos. Mira la portada.

En la portada del diario salía todo el incidente de los hombres lobos en Borgin & Burkes pero obviamente, señalaba que los artífices de la redada y quienes habían extinguido el incendio era la gente del ministerio. Pero esa no era la noticia principal, ya que Gringgots también había sido asaltado aquella noche y habían matado a más de quince duendes, no se especificaba el motivo. En una esquinita también comentaban que los mortífagos habían asesinado a dos aurores que llevaban a otro mortífago detenido.

- Mierda - dijo Sirius - Rabastan se ha escapado no es así?

- Y mataron a los dos aurores - comentó Ojoloco - eran buena gente

- Hey, con Lily tenemos algo importante que decirles - dijo James

Pero justo antes de que el castaño pudiera dar las buenas noticias se apareció Dumbledore trayendo a Remus del brazo, que lucía demacrado y a punto de desmayarse. Alice cerró las cortinas en caso de que su amigo tuviera un poco de fotofobia. Remus simplemente se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas.

- Nunca más - dijo Remus - nunca NUNCA más me vuelvas a pedir algo así, Dumbledore

- No te lo hubiese pedido si no hubiera sido por una buena razón - dijo el mago

- No, ni siquiera por la mejor razón del mundo - replicó el rubio - NUNCA más.

- Qué pasó? - preguntó Frank

- Qué pasó? Qué me pasó a mi? Qué diablos fue lo que les pasó a ustedes? Primero, me meto en ese maldito subterráneo y me encuentro con la mitad de los cuerpos desaparecidos de los muggles y sangre impura - miró a Dumbledore severamente - y tu sabes que no pude decirle que no a la carne en mi estado, Dumbledore... no fue mi culpa. Fue tú culpa!

- Nadie te está culpando, Remsi - dijo Lily

- Lily... siento no estar tan calmado como tú, pero me comí a la jodida familia Mackenzie anoche! - gritó Remus. Pocas veces lo habían visto tan enojado

- Discúlpame, amigo mío - dijo Dumbledore - nunca hubiera querido que pasaras por eso... no se me ocurrió pensar que los mortífagos estaban dejando los cuerpos ahí

- Y luego qué? A quién mierda se le ocurrió quemar la tienda? Casi me intoxiqué adentro, sin mencionar que para cuando llegaron los del ministerio prácticamente nos estábamos quemando vivos... y me aturdieron! Y me desperté en Azkabán rodeado de dementores!

Todos estaban en silencio aceptando las reprimendas histéricas de Remus, en especial Dumbledore que se sentía el gran culpable de todo y sabía que habían cosas que no se iban a borrar tan fácilmente de la mente del licántropo. De pronto Sirius se empezó a reír y todos los miraron.

- Se puede saber cuál parte, específicamente, es la que te da risa? - preguntó Remus

- Ninguna, Moony - se excusó el moreno intentando contener la risa - es que en retrospectiva todo salió tan mal que hasta Voldemort llegó... si no lo hubiéramos planeado posiblemente hubiese salido mejor.

- Voldemort llegó? - preguntó Remus

- Eh... yo me voy! - dijo Alex - gracias por todo!

- Enserio? - dijo Sirius

- Por qué nadie me dijo que Voldemort había llegado?

- Quién se quedó con El Profeta?

- Pueden callarse todos? - gritó Lily - James y yo vamos a casarnos!

Todos miraron a James y a Lily que sonreían de la mano de pie en el primer escalón de la escalera y repararon en el enorme anillo que brillaba en el dedo índice de la pelirroja. Esa noticia, sin lugar a dudas, era aún más shockeante que el hecho de que Voldemort hubiese aparecido, que Rabastan hubiese escapado, incluso que Remus hubiese comido a una familia desaparecida de sangre impura...


	3. La Mansión Potter

Después de las peleas junto a la Orden, volver al colegio parecía una cosa de niños. Parecía extraño pensar que todavía quedaba un año completo en Hogwarts antes de poder dedicarse a la batalla contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, sin embargo todo marchaba demasiado bien como para que los merodeadores no dispusieran su mente a aprovechar el último año. Los días antes a regresar James y Lily habían sido nombrados "Head Boy" y "Head Girl" para el resto del año.

Eran las 7:30 AM del primer día de clases y los chicos se arreglaban para bajar a tomar desayuno al gran comedor.  
- Oye Padfoot, anoche te quejabas mucho mientras dormías - dijo Remus.  
- ¿Yo?  
- Sí, yo también escuché - dijo James riendo - No quiero ni pensar con qué estabas soñando. O más bien con quién específicamente.  
- Ah, no es nada de eso Prongs - dijo Sirius riendo pícaramente mientras se desordenaba la corbata - para que sepas estaba soñando con Alex y no era nada de ese estilo, sólo soñé que tenía problemas con unos mortífagos - Todos los chicos estallaron en carcajadas  
- ¿Es broma? Se te metió por los ojos esa chica - dijo Remus  
- Claro que no - dijo Sirius tirándole su chaqueta - ya pueden dejar de bromear con Alex, no me hace gracia. Para que sepan estoy genuinamente preocupado por ella ahora que no estamos cerca pero no me interesa como chica en lo absoluto, es más ya tengo mis ojos puestos en la meta de este año. Madame Rosmerta... estoy seguro de que este año ya se fijará en mi.  
- Que hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad no significa que te hayas vuelto un hombre automáticamente para ella - dijo James riendo - olvidalo, si Rosmerta se fija en tí será en el día en que los cerdos jueguen Quidditch.  
- ¿Ah sí? Pues lo mismo dije yo de verte saliendo con Lily y ahora te vas a casar con ella así que podrías tenerme más fe. Después de todo soy mucho más guapo y genial.  
- Mejor cierren la boca y vamos bajando o se comerán todo lo mejor - dijo Remus.

Los cuatro merodeadores bajaron a tomar su último primer desayuno en el colegio en donde se encontraron con Lily y otras chicas de Gryffindor, y después de molestar a los de primero se fueron a sus clases. La mañana pasó lentamente mientras los chicos se imaginaban y recordaban todos los buenos y malos momentos que habían tenido durante el verano y compartían los periódicos y últimas noticias dadas en la correspondencia. Todo el mundo estaba alerta sobre Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que se había multiplicado en 10 en cuanto a su exigencia, los chicos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos junto al lago para tener el almuerzo y aprovechar que aún hacía un clima agradable. Se sacaron sus zapatos y calcetines y metieron sus pies al lago. Luego de eso llegó Lily y se sentó junto a James a planear la boda. En ese momento pasó una lechuza volando y arrojó un vociferador justo en las manos de Sirius.

- Otro más - dijo Peter - ¿de quién es esta vez?  
- Mm... Jessica - dijo Sirius esperando a que el vociferador comenzara su discurso. La voz de una chica comenzó a sonar en ese momento preguntando por qué nunca la había vuelto a llamar después de la noche de pasión que habían tenido en el Caldero Chorreante. Después de 10 minutos profundos de gritos, se rompió en el aire en mil pedazos.  
- No te entiendo Padfoot, era una chica linda... quizás no como tu amada Alex pero- dijo Peter  
- Ya cortenla con lo de Alex - dijo Sirius - además este semestre llegan las chicas de intercambio así que tengo mucho en que pensar.  
- Tienes los EXTASIS este año y ¿lo único que te preocupa son las chicas de intercambio? - dijo Lily  
- Su reputación traspasa las fronteras querida Evans - respondió Sirius con una sonrisa - Un jugador de Quiddicth con una moto es suficiente pero pongamonos a hablar enserio. Creo que deberíamos tener un sub grupo dentro de la Orden del Fénix, sólo nosotros y tal vez Alex.  
- Alex de nuevo - dijo Peter  
- ¡Silencio! - dijo Sirius apuntándolo - somos los mejores y confiamos plenamente en nosotros, además los aurores nos discriminan por ser jóvenes y alocados.  
- Claro, ¿quién confiaría en nosotros si llegamos a la Orden oliéndo a cerveza y hierva? - dijo James - ellos Lily, no yo - se excusó rapidamente al ver el rostro de la colorina.  
- Podríamos ofrecernos juntos a las misiones y cosas así, me parece bien. Además con ustedes no tengo que ocultar mi "condición" - dijo Remus  
- Yo propongo que nos llamemos "Dirty Mac"... ya saben, como el grupo de John Lennon, Keith Richards, Eric Clapton y Mitch Mitchell...  
- ¿Mandarás a hacer un poleron igual para todos también? - dijo James riendo  
- No te burles cuernitos, ya tengo suficiente con haber tenido horas de Defensa. El Ministerio tiene a sus inefables, la Orden tendrá a los Dirty Mac.  
- Me gusta - dijo Lily

Después de mandarse cartas y cartas con Alex, los Prewett y otros miembros de la Orden, Dumbledore los autorizó para poder salir de Hogwarts los fines de semana para realizar misiones pequeñas para la Orden siempre y cuando eso no interfiriera con los estudios, ya que había sido muy dificil para él acceder a que entraran a la Orden siendo tan jóvenes. Así el grupo de amigos tuvo unas cuantas aventuras bajo el pseudónimo de los Dirty Mac, que le causó mucha gracia a Dumbledore en un inicio cuando lo supo.

Las estaciones del año fueron cambiando rápidamente entre noticias lamentables, miedo, pánico, enojo y además la presión de las pruebas y exámenes finales. Sumado a eso, James y Lily tenían a su cargo el orden de todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor y en el poco tiempo libre que les dejaban sus responsabilidades, planeaban la boda que pintaba para mediados del año 1978. No era la primera vez que dos alumnos de Hogwarts se iban a casar pero ciertamente el hecho de que fueran los favoritos de todos los profesores creaba cierto revuelo. Así mismo, las niñas más pequeñas que suspiraban por James lanzaban miradas de odio a Lily y los chicos que babeaban por ella, querían matar a James.

En la primera visita que tuvieron a Hogsmeade, Sirius se las arregló para crear su camino con Madame Rosmerta, quien le dijo que había crecido mucho durante el último verano e incluso le había dado una cerveza a cuenta de la casa. James, Remus y Peter decidieron retirar sus apuestas una vez que vieron que Sirius tenía avances con una de las mujeres más atractivas de la zona, sin embargo no dejaban de reirse de la cara de embobado que ponía Sirius cada vez que la lechuza traía una carta de Alex. El problema era que no siempre todas las cartas eran para él.

- ¡James! - gritó Lily una mañana en el desayuno después de abrir una carta de Alex  
- ¿qué pasó? - dijo Sirius quitándole la carta - ¿pasó algo en la Orden?  
- No, tonto - dijo Lily quitándosela de vuelta - ¡Alex encontró unos vestidos maravillosos para las damas de honor! ¿No te parece increíble? - dijo acercandole una foto - mi hermana se va a ver hermosa usando ese vestido  
- Quieres decir si es que va - murmuró James - mi amor, ¿no es un poco pronto aún?  
- ¿Bromeas? El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, no nos daremos ni cuenta y será la fecha  
- Alex no me envió una carta - dijo Sirius mirándo hacia las mesas de enfrente - pero si le mandó a los hermanitos Prewett por supuesto - se pudo sentir una nota de ironía en su voz.  
- Podrías ser digno y esconder tus celos - dijo Remus riendo  
- ¿Yo? No sé de que hablas... yo sólo quiero saber noticias sobre la Orden. No creo que sea pedir demasiado - dijo haciendole una seña a Fabian Prewett - me parece irresponsable que no nos informe nada más.  
- Claro, como digas - respondió Remus riendo y Sirius partió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff  
- ¿Que bicho le ha picado? - dijo Lily riendo sin quitarle la vista de encima  
- Desde chico que veía esas películas pornográficas muggles - dijo Peter consternado - el acento de Europa del Este es un fetiche que tiene desde que lo conozco  
- ¡Peter! - dijo Lily escandalizada - no quería saber los detalles... Merlín, creo que me concentraré en el desayuno desde ahora.

Ya para la segunda ida a Hongsmeade caía nieve, pero eso no impidió que Sirius tuviera éxito en su meta y no regresó a Hogwarts por la noche. Por mucho que no se quisiera notar, la verdad era que todos estaban tan envidiosos que no podían evitar comentarios como "¿quién se cree que es? espero que lo descubran fuera del colegio" entre los merodeadores, aunque en el fondo no era lo que sentían. Madame Rosmerta era la fantasía de todos y cada uno de los alumnos masculinos del colegio.

El tiempo siguió pasando mientras Remus enseñaba pacientemente a Peter todos los datos y materias para que pudiera dar un examen EXTASIS decente a final de año. Al mismo tiempo Sirius perdía todo su tiempo encimismado intentando crear un hechizo que permitiera que su moto volara para siempre tal como había visto con algunos autos. James y Lily afianzaban su relación perdiendose bastante seguido por las noches entre los terrenos del castillo, abusando de su condición de prefectos principales.

A pesar de que todos sonreían, hacían bromas e intentaban preocuparse de cosas de "adolescentes", ninguno quería admitir la preocupación y el miedo que sentían. Lo cierto era que en sólo una cosa de días, Voldemort parecía haberse potenciado en fuerza, en número y en maldad. Si era posible, cada día era mucho peor que el anterior y en sólo un par de semanas, la guerra empeoraba sin que nada pudiera hacerle frente. Las páginas de noticias lamentables y tragedias comenzaron a duplicarse y triplicarse con el paso de los días y de tanto en tanto la profesora sacaba a algún alumno de su sala para darle alguna noticia lamentable. Todos sabían que era cosa de tiempo para que la desgracia tocara la puerta de ellos.

Por eso fue un alivio cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y festividades. James regresó a su casa con Sirius mientras que los demás fueron a sus casas respectivamente. Los padres de James ya estaban planeando un gran banquete de navidad para invitar a familia, amigos y políticos cercanos, en donde además darían a conocer el compromiso de James con Lily Evans. Sirius pensó que era un momento perfecto para desprestigiar a su familia y el apellido Black frente a todo el mundo mágico, ya que sabía que la fiesta de los Potter aparecería en las páginas de sociedad de todos los diarios y revistas mágicas.

Todo el mundo se preparaba para el gran evento de fin de año aún en medio de una guerra, ya que cuando el espiritu navideño y las demás festividades se instalaban, era mejor ser contagiado y tener esperanza que seguir pensando en las tragedias día a día. Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente mientras comida, copas de cristal y todo tipo de decoraciones llegaban a la casa de los Potter. Mientras la fiesta se organizaba por los días, James y Sirius se aseguraban de salir por las noches a cazar mortífagos o ir a beber a un bar en las noches más desocupadas. Curiosamente todo había estado más tranquilo.

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio, Lucius Malfoy entró a la oficina del Ministro de Magia, Scabio Thicknesse, y golpeó su mesa. Se hablaba de la mayor fiesta en el mundo mágico en plena guerra como si le restaran importacia a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos y el diario El Profeta se encargaba de promocionarla. Una fiestecita no era algo que realmente importara teniendo tantas cosas importantes que hacer, sin embargo esta no era una fiesta ordinaria. Era un nido de enemigos.

- No me digas que te sientes ofendido de que no te hayan invitado - dijo Thicknesse riendo a carcajadas - ¿qué quieres que haga exactamente? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme de los Potter.  
- Pues yo creo que Voldemort estará muy enojado contigo si sabe que no hiciste nada al respecto, si sabes a que me refiero - El Ministro palideció.  
- Sabes lo que pienso, no es una buena fiesta sin un poco de drama... - dijo mirándolo - Sería una lástima que alguien la arruinara... ¿no crees?  
- Ahora sí estás hablando - dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de medio lado  
- Hazte cargo... quiero a Dolohov, los Black y a ti en esto. Ah... y otra cosa, Malfoy. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer para asegurar la simpatía de Voldemort?  
- Bueno, es sólo mi opinión personal - dijo Lucius con una voz rasposa - pero creo que te tendrá en buena estima si le mandas la cabeza de Dorea Potter en un frasco con agua

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio por un momento.

- Traeme esa cabeza - dijo Thicknesse.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius llegó a la mansión Potter borracho como una cuba y metiendo bulla suficiente como para despertar a James que dormía profundamente en su cama. El moreno se estiró y tomó los lentes del velador para colocárselos viendo a su amigo teniendo dificultades para llegar a su cama. Venía bastante desarreglado, pálido y con la ropa destartalada. Se preocupó.

- Sirius, ¿Está todo bien?  
- Más o menos - dijo él tirándose sobre la cama - esta resaca es mucho peor que cualquier otra que haya tenido.  
- Ah - dijo suspirando más relajado - pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Cómo te emborrachaste tanto?  
- Madame Rosmerta me emborrachó, ella fue... no yo - dijo tomando aire por la nariz y botando por la boca - Oh, Merlín... voy a vomitar. Rápido, pasame el antidoto para la resaca.  
- ¿Sabes? Más te vale que te pongas sobrio de aquí a la fiesta o mi madre te va a matar.  
- Prongs... la fiesta es mañana  
- Sí y conociendote vas a salir a tomar hoy día de nuevo con otra de tus chicas  
- Suenas como si estuvieras celoso, marica. Tranquilo, tú sigues siendo mi favorito. Además tu fuiste el primero en cambiarme - dijo fingiendo que estaba dolido.  
- Estoy hablando enserio... el otro día tonteabas con Alex-  
- Oye - interrumpió serio - yo no he tonteado con Alex. Ni siquiera me presta atención.  
- No me vengas con eso - dijo tirandole un cojín - siempre andan con la sonrisita y las risitas.  
- Espera - dijo vomitando en un cajón de su velador  
- Que sexy - dijo James mirando hacia otro lado - pagaría porque tu séquito de chicas te vieran en este minuto.  
- La clave está en hacer esto cuando nadie me ve - dijo mirando el cajón - que asco, tendré que limpiar yo ahora que no está Peter.  
- Exacto, es lo mínimo - dijo James levantándose - jodido asqueroso.  
- Para que sepas, me quiero tirar a Alex como a cualquier otra mujer. No es mi culpa que ella no esté interesada en mi y yo tengo planes más grandes que van más allá de ella y de cualquier otra chica.  
- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo James consternado  
- Arruinar a mi madre. Por eso invité a Rosmerta al banquete de navidad... la presentaré como mi pareja oficial. Le pedí que viniera muy maquillada y con ropa de muggle.  
- Por Merlín, Sirius! - dijo James - ¿no te puedes quedar tranquilo ni una sola vez?  
- ¿Me conoces?  
- Sí... - respondió de mala gana - sólo no arruines la fiesta  
- Tranquilo - dijo guiñándole un ojo - veré como limpiar esto ahora.

A la mañana siguiente Lily, Emmeline, Alex y otras chicas se reunieron para arreglarse antes de la fiesta. Lily sobretodo quería verse increíble ya que su compromiso sería anunciado aunque le daba mucha lástima que sus padres no pudieran ir. Por otro lado, estarían más seguros así. Busco un vestido blanco de señorita y unos lindos zapatos celeste pastel, sin dejar de lado por supuesto su anillo.

Alex estaba algo dolida. A pesar de que Sirius había salido de vacaciones ya hacía varios días no había tenido la molestia de juntarse con ella ni una sola vez y la última vez que la había visto fue uno de los fines de semana en los que había salido de franco para hacer una misión junto a los Dirty Mac. Remus sin embargo la había invitado a salir más de una vez. La noche anterior de hecho, habían tenido un encuentro bastante tenebroso. Se habían juntado para ir a un bar a beber y conocerse más cuando notaron que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Pensando que era imaginación de ellos subieron a un taxi para irse y el personaje subió a otro taxi y los siguió.

Fue una suerte que después de decirle al taxista, éste lograra perderlos dando vueltas por la ciudad a alta velocidad. Una manobria que se aseguró de cobrar con intereses a Remus y a Alex. Los dos regresaron con sumo cuidado a la casa de Dumbledore para no revelar la posición. Cuando llegaron ahí se enteraron de la fiesta de los Potter y Remus invitó a Alex a la fiesta. Ella aceptó, aunque vale decir que estaba algo decepcionada de que no fuera Sirius.

- ¿En qué piensas? - dijo Lily  
- Lily - dijo Alex peinandola - te ves realmente bonita...  
- Gracias - dijo Lily sonriendo - pero ¿te pasa algo?  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre hoy  
- Lo dices por Sirius... sé que estás sentida con él pero es la forma en que es. No deberías ilusionarte con él, es un mujeriego inmaduro.  
- No, Lil... me refiero a algo más grande que eso  
- ¿Algo como qué? No me asustes!  
- Probablemente no sea nada - dijo maquillándose  
- ¿Sabes? Creo que Sirius se va a arrepentir de no haberte invitado - dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo  
- Pues... yo me divertiré con Remus, no sé lo que él haga.

Cuando llegó el momento de la fiesta al día siguiente, James y Sirius lucían como dos principes desarreglados pero encantadores, ambos esperando que sus parejas llegaran. Luego de eso llegaron Remus y posteriomente, Peter. Las chicas llegarían luego y todas juntas así que comenzaron a beber y a conversar tranquilamente mientras la mansión se iba llenando de a poco con gente que los saludaba y otras que los ignoraban. James sólo pedía en secreto que nada malo pasara esa noche.

La primera en llegar fue Madame Rosmerta, usando botas de cuero negras y altas con un enorme taco, un vestido rojo ajustado que resaltaba sus curvas y una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre él. Su pelo crespo y medio rubio caía suelto y sus labios rojo vino llamaban aún más la atención. James, Remus y Peter quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la vieron. Sirius se rió para sus adentros. A otro lado de la casa, la señora Potter exclamaba "Por Merlín" y el señor Potter además de otros hombres en el lugar miraban sus piernas y curvas sonriendo.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene esa mujer? - le dijo Charlus Potter a James  
- 11 años más que Sirius - respondió James esperando que no se enojara  
- No estoy seguro de que su vestuario sea apropiado para la ocasión... pero cielos, Sirius deberá enseñarme algunos trucos - dijo riendo  
- ¡Papá! - dijo James - que mamá no te escuche. Está ayudando de mesera en Las Tres Escobas  
- ¿Ese bar de mala muerte al que les gusta ir?  
- No es un bar de mala muerte - dijo ofendido  
- ¿Crees que Sirius me deje bailar con ella?  
- Pues no lo sé, padre. ¿Puedes comportarte? - dijo riendo  
- Claro, lo siento - dijo riendo.

Entonces llegaron las demás chicas, quienes lamentablemente no llamarían la atención esa noche. Y después de unas horas, tampoco lo haría Madame Rosmerta.

La champaña rebosaba de las botellas, los garzones servían comida, la gente reía a carcajadas e intercambiaba datos en sus conversaciones. Todo el mundo se acercaba a la parejita del año, James y Lily, para felicitarlos por su futuro matrimonio. Se podía decir que por esas horas, nadie recordó los horribles momentos que estaba viviendo la Inglaterra mágica. Remus y Peter bailaban en la pista con las chicas al igual que Rosmerta, que bailaba con Charlus Potter. Sirius sentado tomando whisky en una mesa miraba la pista de baile con rescelo, no por su pareja perdida, sino por Alex que coqueteaba felizmente con Remus. Lamentablemente ya comenzaba a emborracharse como siempre y era cosa de tiempo para que su caprichoso y mimado carácter lo llevara a hacer una escena.

Ese momento llegó unos 20 minutos después cuando los celos fueron más fuertes que Sirius, se levantó de su lugar y fue a la pista de baile a agarrar a Alex por el brazo.  
- ¿Podemos conversar?  
- Claro, ¿qué quieres?  
- No aquí... adentro - dijo rodando los ojos  
- Está bien - dijo ella y entró a la casa. Sirius la siguió.

Ella iba directo a sentarse en un sofá de la sala pero Sirius le tomó la muñeca y después de murmurar "aquí no", practicamente la arrastró escaleras arriba hasta que llegó a la pieza de él y de James. Alex se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho y no quería tener problemas así que tomó su chaqueta de encima de una de las cama para irse.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?  
- Bailo con Remus, mi pareja. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
- Te diré lo que tiene de malo, que deberías estar bailando conmigo  
- No me vengas con eso ahora, tu deberías estar bailando con esa que trajista  
- Ella ya no me interesa - dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de mano.  
- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Alex riéndo irónica - así de fácil y rápido. Debería darte verguenza.  
- A ti debería darte verguenza coquetear con Fabian y con Remus a pesar de que todos saben que estás loca por mi.  
- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - dijo enojada - ¿Yo loca por tí? Ni aunque fueras la última persona de la tierra jodido Black. Ahora me voy si es que a su merced no le molesta - Ella hizo el ademán de irse y Sirius se giró para detenerla.  
- ¡Alex! - dijo Sirius tomándola de los hombros. Su idea original era besarla, pero luego vio que detrás de la chica y en su propia pieza, había un mortífago apuntándole la espalda.  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Alex mirándolo y esperando algo  
- Ven aquí - dijo moviéndola cuidadosamente para taparla

El mortifago era Evan Rosier. Estaba de pie con una risa de medio lado aunque algo pálido. Sirius se preocupó de mirarlo bien para volver a reconocerlo en el futuro, si es que tenía futuro. Tamaño normal, ancho de espalda aunque delgado, pelo corto y negro hacia arriba. Sirius lo recordaba de Hogwarts aunque era menor que él. Una vez que Alex estuvo tras de él, Evan lanzó una carcajada.

Sirius por otro lado sabía que si había un mortífago en su pieza debían haber varios más en el resto de la casa y arruinando la fiesta. Ese pensamiento fue corroborado cuando comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de platos rotos, estruendos y gritos desde el patio. Él sólo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo a James ni a ninguno de los suyos.

- Sabía que esto sería entretenido pero ya venir a precenciar peleas de pareja del infame Sirius Black es como haber ganado la lotería - dijo riendo - ¿es tu novia?  
- No - dijo Sirius - es una chica con la que está durmiendo un amigo y con quien también pretendo dormir y es una muggle.  
- ¿Enserio? - dijo Rosier - igual la mataré, así que no dirá el secreto  
- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Alex fingiendo mientras intentaba sacar sigilosamente su varita  
- Una guerra para eliminarlos a todos ustedes asquerosos. Mocosa, ¿te importa este tipo?  
- ¿Sirius? Claro... - dijo Alex y su varita cayó al suelo. Sirius casi la mató con la mirada.  
- Con que muggle, ¿eh? - dijo Rosier sonriendo - No tenía pensado hacer mucho, pero ahora sí. Vamos a hacer algo mucho más entretenido ¡Expelliarmus! - dijo desarmando a Sirius.

La varita de Sirius voló lejos y la de Alex estaba en el suelo junto al pie de ella pero cualquier movimiento en falso siginificaría problemas letales. El mortífago comenzó a sacar un frasquito pequeño de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, era de color amarillo fuerte y al sacarle la tapa similar a un corcho, salió un fuerte olor a vinagre de él.

- ¿Sabes lo que es? - dijo oliendolo  
- No - dijo Sirius molesto  
- Una poción muy simpatica que produce un cierto nivel de euforia y desesperación, muchas veces termina con el suicidio de quien lo bebe. ¿No creen que sería interesante ver mañana en el diario "Ataque mortífago termina con la fiesta Potter. Sirius Black se suicida"?  
- Está bien - dijo Sirius - eso suena muy bien, siempre he pensado que es bueno morir joven que morir viejo.  
- No te hagas el chistoso - dijo acercandole el frasco y enterrándole la varita en las costillas - abre la boca, toma la poción y si intentas algo extraño estás muerto. Y luego la mataré a ella, ¿entendido? Y tú, da unos pasos hacia atrás.  
- Bien - dijo Sirius de mala gana. Rosier el acercó el frasco a la boca y derramó todo su contenido dentro de la boca del moreno a pesar de que Alex intentó impedirlo. El mortífago la apartó de una cachetada y fue cosa de tiempo para ver la reacción de Sirius.

Mientras tanto abajo, una horda de mortífagos había llegado al patio de la mansión potter a destruir todo el lugar y a pelear con gente pillándola de improviso. No muchos minutos después ya habían varios muertos y heridos en la mitad del jardín. James y Lily etsaban bailando cuando sintieron la vibración de algo explotando: Eran los mortífagos que habían llegado como ráfagas y habpían chocado contra el suelo. Los dos muchachos sacaron sus varitas rápidamente y corrieron hacia un lugar en donde estar más seguros.

Cuando habían llegado atrás de unos matorrales, antes de agacharse, James vislumbró a Remus teniendo algunos problemas con un mortífago de nombre Wilkes. Peter había salido corriendo hacia dentro de la casa - donde de seguro habrían más mortífagos - y ya no podía verlo. En ese minuto, quien más le preocupaba era Remus que sangraba en la mitad de la pista de baile. Le dijo "quédate aquí" a Lily antes de ir a ayudarlo.

De reojo pudo ver que un mortífago con la cara tapada se iba directo hacia sus padres haciendo cortes "diffindo" al aire y resultando en muchos tajos y heridas, sobretodo en Dorea. Supuso que el ataque era contra ellos y que tenía que ayudarlos pronto. Miró hacia atrás para ver si Lily continuaba escondida pero de hecho ella ya iba al rescate de sus suegros. James pensó que ella definitivamente era la mujer de su vida.

- ¡Wilkes! - gritó James apuntándolo amenazantemente - dejemoslo entre tú y yo, ya que es mi casa - dicho esto hizo un hechizo "Everte Statum". Wilkes voló por los aires pero le respondió con un "Cruciatus". James ya etsbaa enojado y Remus muy malherido.  
- Sectusempra - pronunció James y pegó de lleno en el pecho del mortífago, lugar donde comenzarón a a parecer profundos cortes. El mortífago comenzó a gritar de dolor.

James aprovechó el momento para ver si Remus estaba bien y luego fue a ayudar a sus padres que peleaban con este mortífago enmascarado.  
- Esta es mi fiesta de compromiso y no recuerdo haberlos invitado - dijo uniéndose a la pelea  
- Por mucho que sea tu fiesta con la sangre sucias, Voldemort dio instrucciones claras de llevarnos la cabeza de tu madre en una fuente con agua - dijo el hombre riéndolo maliciosamente.  
- Sobre mi cadaver - dijo Charlus Potter haciendo una potente maldición que llegó a sacar las valdozas del suelo. El mortífago voló por los aires como un saco relleno de espuma.  
- James, llevate a Lily y a tu madre de aquí. Toma las llaves del auto - dijo pasándoselas rápidamente  
- Pero -  
- Se que quieres pelear pero no es el momento ¡Ve! - dijo el padre de James y posteriormente lanzó chispas rojas hacia el cielo para llamar al Ministerio de Magia.

El joven mago entró a la casa en donde vio a Peter en el suelo recibiendo patadas de tres mortífagos. Con Lily y Dorea los reducieron y ayudaron a Peter a salir de ahí. Remus estaba experimentando probelmas con una hemorragia en la parte baja de su abdomen y a duras penas podía estar de pie y despierto, sin embargo intentaba autocurarse en la cocina.

- Remus, vamos, te llevaremos la hospital - dijo Lily tomándolo de un brazo  
- Falta Sirius - dijo Remus

En ese momento se escuchó el rugido del motor de la moto de Sirius y al mirar por la ventana pudieron ver como se alejaba volando por los aires.  
- Está bien, vámonos - dijo James. Remus asintió y todos partieron.

Pero la verdad es que Sirius continuaba en la casa junto a Alex y quien había partido en la moto había sido Evan Rosier, escapando. Unos minutos antes, cuando Sirius entró en euforia comenzó a golpear todo a su paso incluyendo a Rosier y a Alex. Los dos magos aprovecharon el momento para tomar sus varitas y comenzar la pelea, al mismo tiempo que evitaban a Sirius. En algún momento Alex logró reducir a Rosier y lo tenía casi listo para ser completamente atrapado pero Sirius amenazaba con tirarse por la ventana para suicidarse en cualquier momento. Ella fue a buscarlo y realizó el hechizo "Incarcerous" llenándolo de gruesas cuerdas inmobilizadoras. Sirius se fue de bruces al suelo y Rosier aprovechó para noquearla y escapó.

En algún momento de la batalla, Crabbe, un mortífago de los que estaba allí realizó un hechizo "Fiendfyre" y un enorme y potente dragon de fuego comenzó a engullir la casa completa y todas las personas a su paso. Ese hechizo fue particularmente importante para marcar el término de la batalla porque se hizo imposible continuar, el fuego perseguía a todos por igual sin distinguir. Funcionarios del Ministerio de la Magia llegaban a controlar los daños.

En la pieza de James y Sirius el humo y el calor ya se dejaban sentir terriblemente. Alex despertó porque se estaba ahogando, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sirius intentaba cortar las cuerdas con un espejo aunque ella notó que el efecto de la poción no había pasado en absoluto.  
- ¿Qué haces? - dijo preocupada quitándole el espejo de las manos. Depronto vio a James en el reflejo  
- Alex, Alex, Alex - repetía James desesperado - ¿qué demonios le pasa a Sirius? Le hablaba y no reaccionaba  
- Sólo espera - dijo Alex apuntando a Sirius - Desmaius! Demonios - dijo tociendo - tú casa se quema y no sé como desaparecerme  
- Estaré ahí de inmediato con Lily - dijo James desapareciendose.

Horas después todos estaban en el Hospital San Mungo y la mansión Potter quemada hasta las cenizas. Remus se estaba recuperando de a poco mientras el antídoto de la posión de Sirius comenzaba a hacer efecto pero nada iba a remediar el hecho de que le habían robado la moto. Era más de media noche y todo indicaba que iban a tener que estar ahí por casi un día completo. Sería una navidad muy distinta.

- ¿Estás bien? - le dijo James a Lily  
- Estoy bien, ¿tú? Creo que los tipos iban por tu madre esta vez...  
- Ya veremos una forma de arreglarlo - dijo besándola en la frente - También una forma de levantar la casa y de recuperar la moto.  
- Al menos nadie salió tan herido...  
- Es lo mismo que pienso - dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Sirius abría sus ojos al mundo y se encontraba a sí mismo en una habitación blanca de hospital sin nadie a su lado y si había algo que no le gustaba era la soledad. Comenzó a llamar a la enfermera a gritos meintras intentaba recordar qué le había pasado. No saber si los demás estaban bien también era algo que lo torturaba por dentro. Alex entró de inmediato.

- Me alegra que despertaras  
- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó él. Ella le recordó todo - ¡¿Ese hijo de puta robó mi moto?!  
- Así es.  
- Bueno... y tú... me ayudaste. Pero todo se hubiera evitado si no hubieras soltado la varita  
- Vete al demonio Sirius  
- Es la verdad, hubiera estado todo controlado  
- Ayudé mucho y en primer lugar no hubieramos estado en esa pieza si no hubiera sido porque estabas ebrio haciendo un gran show de proporciones porque bailaba con Remus  
- No sé de que hablas  
- Claro, que conveniente que no te acuerdes  
- Tú lo dijiste, estaba ebrio  
- ¿Sabes qué? No me equivocaba sobre ti. Extraña mis cartas cuando regreses a Hogwarts porque será más probable que tu madre te envíe algo antes de que yo lo haga - dijo saliendo.

Los Dirty Mac pasaron la navidad junto a Remus que aún no podía salir de la pieza y estaba recuperándose. Armaron de improvisto un árbol de navidad e intercambiaron regalos cuando dieron las 12, aunque la noche de paz de algunos no impedía que los mortífagos salieran a hacer de las suyas. Aquella noche fue "Una de las más sangrietas en los últimos 20 años" según los describía el diario El Profeta. Una docena de cuerpos habían sido encontrados flotando en el río Támesis.

Luego Remus pudo regresar a la Orden del Fénix a dormir, en donde también se estaban quedando James y Sirius mientras arreglaban la mansión Potter. Peter había decidido quedarse ya que sus amigos estaban allí y era lo más cercano a Hogwarts. Dumbledore los había mantenido fuera de cualquier tipo de misión o batalla después de lo que había pasado y James continuaba recibiendo amenazas de muerte hacia su madre, lo que le provocaba pesadillas. Así fue como llegó el día de año nuevo.


End file.
